


Reunion

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Steve reunites with a childhood friend, romance ensues.Request: your steve harrington reader inserts turned me into a big pile of wonderful trash. ahh, i love them- i love steve! also i’m here to send a request, if that’s okay. can you pls do a steve harrington fic where reader is his childhood best friend but reader moved away and then came back? and it was her first day at school? and steve thought he was hallucinating and like hahsjahdhs major reunion and feels? omg ily and thank youWarnings: As usual, I write fluff and it’s very sappy and gross. Overly cheesy romance is all this is.





	Reunion

Even as a toddler, Steve Harrington was a charming socialite. Everyone was his bestfriend at daycare, but the one person he was closest to was (y/n). Their parents always joked that when they were older; they’d be the cutest couple ever, which always made the toddlers make grossed out faces. The two were inseparable, all the way up to the 5th grade, when things changed.

(Y/n) came to Steve in tears; telling him that she was moving to Illinois, and they wouldn’t see each other anymore. It was heartbreaking for Steve. He changed as a person. He still had his charm, but he hung out with a different crowd then before, held parties when his parents left town, drank beer and smoked.

But as summer quickly ended, and Steve was starting his junior year of high school, he still hadn’t forgotten his old friend. Steve got out of his car; walking quickly to the entrance of the school building, he accidentally knocked over another student. Helping the teen girl up from the ground, the two locked eyes and memories flooded back.

“Steve? Is that you, it’s been so long!” he engulfed her into a hug and Steve felt something he hadn’t felt in awhile. A warm feeling spread from his heart, and squeezed his friend a bit tighter. Tears rolled down both their faces; they didn’t care that people were giving them strange looks, they had each other.

“(Y/n),(y/n) (y/n) I missed you so much, I’m never going to let you go ever again,” he kissed the top of her head so many times he lost count. The two looked at each other and saw how much they both grew up. They both got tall, and Steve somehow got even more handsome. The leaned in at the same time, bringing them to a slow kiss. Let’s just say the stares got more intense, and teachers where planning on how to break up the interaction.


End file.
